


The Boy and the Wolf

by An_English_Suitcase



Series: A Boy and A Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bunnies, Cute, Just Friends, Kids, Wolf Derek, friends - Freeform, kid AU, or at least stiles is a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_English_Suitcase/pseuds/An_English_Suitcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actual wolf Derek Hale and kid Stiles Stilinski encounter something cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr ganz-bekloppt.tumblr.com! I do take requests so if you'd like me to draw you something just shoot me an ask!


End file.
